Alone Together
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: *WARNING CONTAINS INCEST, LEMONS, AND CURSING.* What happens when Rin and Len's parents leave for a business trip. Things get hot a fluffy. Rin and Len are in the 16-17 range. Hope you like it! 3
1. Chapter 1

Len woke up to the sound of the alarm going off at the normal time of 6:00AM. He groaned softly and pressed his palm against the alarm to silence to music that was playing. It was the first day of summer and Len had no intention of getting up earlier than 10:00AM. He slowly rolled over; glad that it was still dark out. He sighed softly and rubbed into the pillow; falling asleep quickly.

About 5 hours later his eyes opened slowly from the light shining in through the blinds he rubbed his eyes lazily and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He yawn quietly and stretched his arms over his head, interlacing his fingers together. He then walked lazily to his sister's room that was across from his.

"Hey, Rin wake up." He called to her and knocked on her door before walking back to his room to grab his phone. He texted her repeatedly, hearing her phone vibrating non-stop as he continued to text her.

Rin groaned loudly and sat up abruptly in her bed. She picked up her phone and threw it across the room.

"Stop fucking texting me!" She yelled at the door and got out of bed, picking up her phone, grabbing some clothes and a towel before walking quickly into the bathroom. She began to pull off her shirt and yawned softly and dropped shirt and bra to the floor.

"Awe come on how else was I supposed to get you up?" He said teasingly as he opened the bathroom door on his sister.

"H-hey!" Rin gasped out loudly and wrapped her arms over her chest, "Get out!" She yelled at him and threw the bundle of clothing that was on the floor at his face before grabbing her towel and holding it against her chest.

"Its not like there's anything there" He said with a laugh and threw the clothing into the hall. His hand drew a straight line in the air "You're flat as a board."

"W-well... Everyone knows your three inches hard!" She retaliated; a deep red blush on her face. Len slowly walked into the the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He smirked and walked up to her. She kept backing up until her back hit the wall and his bare chest was pressed against the towel that covered her's. Len leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Is that so..." His lips brushed against her ear with each word and they soon began to trail down her neck. He smirked and pressed his lips firmly against her neck; tugging gently at the towel with his left hand and his right hand rested on her shoulder. Rin gasped out softly and the towel fell out of her hands at the small tug.

"Eh- ahh. Yes?" She whispered and her hands clenched loosely against her chest. He nipped playfully at her neck, before backing up a bit, his right hand trailed down her chest and stopped at hir stomach to keep her in place.

He unbuttoned his pants and his hand that was resting on her stomach went to her's and slowly slid it into his pants and boxers. Her finger tips rubbed against his member and he wrapped his fingers around her's so she was holding his member. Rin gasped softly and her face flushed a deep red when she felt his member against her palm. His hand held hers firmly and he moved it along the length of his member.

"So three.. or more?" He whispered and continued to guide her hand along his member. Rin's mouth was open slightly and her face was still red and warm from embarrassment.

"M-more." She fumbled out. His hand soon left hers and he let out a small laugh, looking down at her hand that was still holding his member loosely.

"Are you gonna hold it all day?" He said teasingly, causing her to come out of her daze and slowly pull her hand out of his boxers. Len's hand came up and tilted her chin upwards so he could kiss her gently to see her reaction. Rin gasped softly and kissed him back nervously. Her hands hesitantly gripped his shoulders and she gasped softly as he nipped at her lip. Len slowly slid his tongue into her her mouth and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss.

**Okay that was chappie one I'll post the second if I get some good views/reviews. You guys are pervs and this is really awkward to write for some reason. TT-TT Well tell me if you liked it or if I need to improve it. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's body was becoming hot and her face had a deep red blush on it. She felt her brother's tongue slide past her lips and rub against her own. She let out a small whimper and her hands gripped tightly at his bare shoulders.

Len's hands were resting on Rin's hips; rubbing at the hem of her shorts. His thumbs slid into her shorts and he pulled them down slowly before letting them drop to the floor. His hands rubbed against her stomach and trailed downwards to her thighs. His hands moved in between her legs; causing her to gasp out loudly. He rubbed the insides of her thighs. His hand began to move up slowly; pressing against the fabric of her panties. Which caused her to gasp out loudly.

He pulled away from the kiss and rubbed his hand firmly against her crotch. He smirked and his mouth went to her ear.

"You like that?" He said seductively and licked the shell of her ear. "If so, there's so much more I could show you." His hand continued to rub against her core; causing small sounds of pleasure to escape her mouth. She nodded her head slightly at his offer; her body shaking slightly.

He smirked at her silent answer and his lips trailed down her neck. They planted a small kiss on her neck before he started to suck on the soft skin. His finger hooked around the hem of her panties and let them drop to the floor. His fingers pressed against her slit, the tip of them sliding in a bit. Rin gasped out loudly and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. His finger slowly worked itself into her core, stretching her out slowly.

Once his fingers were sheathed all the way inside of her he pulled them out to the tip and began to pump them into her slowly. Rin was gasping and whimpering with each movement his hands made. He pumped his fingers into her faster and his mouth came away from her neck; leaving a dark purple-red mark.

Len placed his hands on his sister's hips and slowly let her over to the counter. He picked her up and placed her on the counter slowly. His hands ran between her thighs and prodded at her already soak slit. His head moved down between her legs and his mouth pressed against her slit, receiving a pleasure filled gasp from Rin.

He pressed his tongue against her slit, licking and sucking at her core. Rin was gasping and moaning at his actions, encouraging him to continue. She soon felt a tension begin to grow in her stomach. After a few more minutes of Len sucking at her core, Rin felt the tension peak and release giving her immense pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

Len pulled away, licking his lips, he smirked and kissed Rin passionately.

"Why don't we move to the bedroom?" He nodded towards his room. Rin nodded quietly, her face red and her breathing in pants. Len then picked up his sister, her legs and arms wrapping loosely around him as they moved. Once he reached the bed he laid her down gently and took off his boxers. He positioned himself at Rin's entrance, holding one thigh up so he could enter her swiftly.

"Hey" He whispered "Are you ready?" He looked at her concern and love in his eyes. Rin nodded and bit her lip, awaiting the pain of losing her virginity.

Len slowly pushed himself inside of his sister, sighing in relief and pleasure of her walls clamping down tightly on his member. Rin whimpered softly at the dull pain of being stretched.

"Just a bit more." Len whispered and pressed himself all the way inside of her. He waited calmly his member throbbing inside of his sister's body. Rin nodded quietly and gasped softly at the feeling of her brother moving inside of her. Len began to pump himself inside of her body, increasing his speed with each thrust into her. Rin moaned loudly and gripped the sheets under her, her hips pressed against her brothers as the tension on her stomach came back. Len pounded roughly into her, his member twitching as he came closer and closer to release. Once Rin finally reached her peak, Len moaned loudly as he came inside of her. He released his sister's leg and collapsed next to her, panting with exhaustion. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her gently.

"I love you." He whispered and hugged her lovingly.

"I love you, too." She mumbled and rested her head against his chest.


End file.
